No Need to Say Goodbye
by DormantShadow
Summary: After three long years, Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jadai, where our favorite hanyou awaits her. Fluff ensues! -Songfic.


**So, before you read it, keep in mind this has literally zero percent editing. This was a quickie experiment, basically. Deal with it.**

**Also… Songfic! I think. I was listening to The Call by Regina Spektor and I kinda obsessed over the song…. So I wrote this. Hehe. The bold, italic sentences are the lyrics… yeah, excuse my crap job on this. But if it is at all possible… Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

The sky. That was what told her that she could go back to the others. To Sango and Miroku, and Shippou, and Kirara and Kaede... and Inuyasha.  
_Inuyasha..._  
_**It started out as a feeling...**_  
Like before, the blue light of the well enveloped Kagome, and her heart began to hammer in her chest as she soared through the sea-blue vortex that connected modern Japan with the Sengoku Jidai.  
_I'm going back._ She thought, mind fuzzy as the light faded, and she was left standing at the bottom of the well.  
_**Which then grew into a hope.  
**_Kagome clambered up to the top of the well, and heaved herself over the edge. After a few years, she wasn't as fit as before from running all over Feudal Japan.  
She looked around, eyes and ears seeking Kaede's familiar village, or an old friend... something. "Wonder where everybody is." She said out loud, her nervous tone startling her.  
_**Which then grew into a quiet thought...  
**__Kagome's scent? _A pair of golden orbs flitted to the forest he knew so well, the one he sulked in all the time after her departure from their era. His eyebrows knitted together, and he took a tentative sniff at the air. Yeah, that was her all right. Ears alert, he leapt from his sitting position and kicked off at the ground at a running start. Shippou cried out indignantly as dirt settled over his freshly cooked fish, and Miroku and Sango stared after him. "What is it, Inuyasha? A demon?" Miroku cried, getting up to race after him.  
_**Which then turned into a quiet word.  
**_"Kagome!" He cried, stumbling a few times in his rush to reach her. Kagome peered into the trees, eyes widening as she heard that familiar voice. The one that was absent from her life for so long. "Inuyasha?" She questioned, not sure she believed what she was seeing.  
_**And then that word grew louder and louder...  
**_Both of them froze as he emerged from the trees. They only stared at each other, not really believing the other was there but so happy they were at the same time. Kagome felt tears begin to prick her eyes. Inuyasha flinched. Tears... he hated those. "Kagome?" He said softly, taking a step in her direction.  
_**Until it was a battle cry.  
**_"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome ran to him, and he grunted a bit as she nearly tackled him to the ground. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, almost as if she would break if not handled in a delicate manner. His senses were filled with her scent and the sound of her heartbeat. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he had died and gone to the skies above.  
_**I'll come back...  
**_Kagome was overcome with emotion, sadness at being parted from him for so long yet elation at having that painful gap of absence filled with his presence.  
_**When you call me...  
**_"Kagome!" Sango cried, running to hug her best friend as she and Inuyasha broke their embrace. "Hey, Sango. I'm back." Kagome smiled. "Kagome. It is so good to see you again." Miroku said formally, and for an instant, both Inuyasha and Kagome were wary as to what he may do. But instead, he joined in the hug. No perverted-ness on his part.  
_**No need to say goodbye.  
**_Shippou was clinging to his adopted mother's leg as if she might leave again, but there would be none of that. She was back- for good. And nothing was going to separate Kagome from her friends.  
Inuyasha stepped forward. "We should let Kaede know you're here." He said softly. The group turned to the direction of the village, backs turned on the Bone Eater's Well. There would be no use of it anymore.  
_**Just because everything's changing,  
**_The group walked in silence, as though preserving the moment. It was almost as if everything had melted away, leaving the friends to bask in the warmth of happiness. Inuyasha's eyes, however, never strayed from Kagome; her hand was tightly clasped in his own. She seemed to erase all the pain of her leaving in those three years, and he felt only peace.  
_**Doesn't mean it's never been this way before.  
**_It was like something had clicked upon Kagome's return, and it was like old times again. Shippou bounced joyfully along the path ahead of them, Sango and Miroku walked side by side. Even Miroku's wandering hand and the sharp, familiar sound of Sango's slap did not go unnoticed.  
_**All you can do is try to know who your friends are,  
**_"Kagome! May it be my eyes deceive me?" Kaede's old voice drifted to the group, and Kagome's face lit up once more as the elder limped over to them. "Ye be back, child. May it be the will of the gods?" Her eyes, clouded with pleased surprise, softened as she laid her frail hands upon Kagome's cheeks, studying her closely. "Ye have changed in your absence."  
_**As you head off to the war.  
**_With all these faces staring at her, Kagome felt a blush heat up her face. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to let what all is going on sink in." Sango seemed reluctant to let her friend go, and Inuyasha looked none too pleased, but they said nothing as she paced off towards the fields.  
_**Pick a star on the dark horizon,  
**_Kagome walked along the edges of the newly plowed fields, making her way to the stream. She grinned slightly as she noticed the small bridge over the gurgling water. She remembered when she had sat Inuyasha there. They had just met recently, and he had irritated her when she had tried to tell him how the Tetsusaiga transformed.  
_**And follow the light.  
**_A snap made her eyes dart to some trees nearby. Eyes narrowed, she peered into the branches, and wasn't surprised when she spotted Inuyasha staring at her from one of the higher branches. "Give it up, dog boy. You're sighted." There was a snort before he landed neatly in front of her, squatting down on his hands and feet. "You could have been attacked or somethin'." He growled, avoiding eye contact. "Goin' off alone like that..." She smiled at his attempt to hide his worry over her.  
_**You'll come back...  
**_"We're still in the village, Inuyasha." She sighed, lowering herself to his level. "Nothing could have happened." "How do you know?" His sharp retort, so melancholy and gentle in response, made her start. "I'm not going back in that well, Inuyasha. And the Jewel is gone... whatever is still out there, I know you won't let it hurt me."  
_**When it's over.  
**_His golden orbs flickered, and he finally looked at her. "You won't go back?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I couldn't go back even if I wanted to." At that, a small smile crept onto his lips. Ha! The well wouldn't work anymore! Take _that, _future!  
_**No need to say goodbye,  
**_"So no freaking out over me, okay? Especially since I can get a new bow and arrows." Inuyasha glowered. "You haven't had a bow for years. How good do you think you are?" Kagome began to smirk. "Better than you."  
_**You'll come back...  
**_Inuyasha watched her for a moment. She had hardly changed. That sprightly aura about her was still there, her entire being glowed radiantly. And her eyes... how he had missed those. They held nearly all her expression and feeling, whether they flared in anger or sparkled with laughter.  
_**When it's over.  
**_Kagome's eyebrow raised in question. He was staring at her a bit longer than necessary. "Uh...Inuyasha? Eep!" Her squeak was muffled as he crushed her to him. He pressed his nose into her collarbone. "We all missed you, Kagome. _I _missed you." He growled softly. "Sorry about hiding that before." Kagome returned his hug, smiling. "I missed you too. When I saw that I could go through the well again, I thought I was dreaming. But I wasn't..."  
Inuyasha pulled back, his golden eyes looking into her chocolate ones. And before he could even think upon what the hell he was doing, his lips were upon hers, a fire welling up in his chest. Kagome remained motionless for a split second, thinking over the situation, before falling into his kiss, absorbed in passion and her love for him.  
_**No need to say goodbye.  
**_The couple broke apart, Kagome looking quite frizzled. Inuyasha chuckled, his eyes smoldering. "Yeah, well, it wasn't a dream, Kagome. We're all here... and so are you."  
Kagome glanced up at the clouds overhead, the only witness to their previous act. The same clouds that alerted to her that the well was working, that one last time.  
_Thanks, sky._

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Ah! Oh my god! The horror! It BURRRRNNNSSSS!  
**

**World: …Eh, what now?**

**Not only was this bad in general, I made my first kiss scene or whatever…. And it SUCKED! (Goes to show how bad my romance life is… Meh.)  
****So, uh, hope you can forgive this craptastic bit of work, and can still review to tell me what I screwed up (anything!) So I can improve in the future!  
Okay… I admit it, I wrote this in the span of an hour. No joke. This is how bored I get at night…**


End file.
